Sixteen Melodies
by Kirinenko
Summary: Un joven Kageyama encuentra a un chico misterioso en un campo de girasoles. Kagehina TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: torikasa

ID: 1456373

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nadie nunca quiso ser su amigo.

No creía que fuese particularmente cruel o algo por el estilo. Siempre intentaba ser amable con los otros chicos de secundaria de su grado, aunque cada uno de ellos finalmente huía con miedo. Cada vez que, al parecer, ponía expresiones que daban miedo pero seguramente no haría algo así a propósito. Solo tenía una sonrisa dejada y torcida que intentaba arreglar al practicar todos los días pero no servía; y, en realidad, nunca fue bueno intentando expresar sus emociones de modo que la mayor parte de las personas entendiesen.

Pero no es que fuese su culpa…

No, para nada…

Finalmente, la falta de interacción social se hizo insoportable para él, por lo que busca cualquier tipo de relación, huyó en busca de alguien – cualquiera, realmente – que saciase su deseo humano de una relación.

Desafortunadamente, en este mundo vertiginoso y lleno de tecnología, tal vez la naturaleza no era el lugar ideal para encontrar compañía.

La única cosa con vida con la que el pobre chico se había encontrado era un solitario cuervo que graznaba y graznaba a nada en particular. Fue cuidadoso al mantener las distancias con el animal salvaje. Sin embargo, la verdad es que no le importaba ser un espectador lejano. Ver al pájaro en toda su gloria natural era bastante relajante. De este modo, también pudo ver hasta el último detalle de la criatura alada. Siempre notó como los brillantes ojos oscuros estaban perpetuamente fijos en el suelo en vez de en el cielo, y se dio cuenta de cómo sus plumosas alas se agitaban ante los conocidos vientos veraniegos.

Aun así… nunca hubo interacción real entre el niño y el pájaro, y finalmente, después de solo un par de semanas, el cuervo había desaparecido por completo de su lugar habitual; y de repente, estaba completamente solo de nuevo, como siempre lo había estado.

Sin perder más tiempo, se adentró aún más en las profundidades del mundo exterior, llegando incluso a explorar el mundo oculto más allá de los límites establecidos por sus padres. Sin embargo, no lo detendrían. Eran demasiado indulgentes como para hacerle algo, y tal vez usase ese hecho aprendido en su beneficio cada cierto tiempo.

Durante un día particularmente ventoso de verano, se encontraba mirando el amarillo océano.

Enormes tallos verdes se movían en el aire, sobre ellos, una corona de pétalos. A diferencia del cuervo que solo miraba hacia abajo, los príncipes coronados se giraban hacia el cielo y el sol.

Con cautela, el chico de pelo negro se movió de puntillas por el campo de flores, estirando su cabeza hacia el sol de una manera similar. A pesar de ser uno de los chicos más altos del colegio, los girasoles todavía eran un poco más altos que él como para poder caminar fácilmente entre ellos. Le hacían cosquillas desde el cuello hasta la barbilla. El toque extraño de los pétalos y las hojas le dejaba estremeciéndose, la sorprendente suavidad era enervante para él. Sin embargo, siguió caminando, un camino al azar de círculos y garabatos.

Gradualmente, encontró un pequeño claro desprovisto de girasoles. Le pareció interesante que solo hubiese un trozo de tierra estéril en el mar de girasoles, pero lo que lo sorprendió aún más fue la pequeña figura acurrucada en el pequeño montículo frente a él. No estaba seguro de qué era exactamente la figura, especialmente teniendo en cuenta su particular color de pelo: un llamativo color naranja brillante. Algo así como el color del queso rallado.

En esa nota, escuchó su estómago empezar a gruñir. Instintivamente, buscó a tientas su estómago como una forma de contenerlo, pero su estómago no dejó de quejarse, gradualmente volviéndose más fuerte y rugiendo repentinamente.

La extraña figura en el suelo se movió ligeramente y abrió sus ojos, revelando un par de grandes ámbares como la miel.

Sorprendiendo y sintiendo una sensación de peligro por parte de la persona… cosa… extraña, rápidamente se giró sobre sus talones y salió disparado del cosquilleante campo, dirigiéndose directamente a casa. Una vez allí, la adrenalina todavía bombeaba como loca a través de él, así que decidió calmar sus nervios bebiendo leche, contemplando la situación en la que acababa de meterse. La figura, sin importar cuán poco natural fuese su pelo y color de ojos, parecía un chico normal y corriendo de su edad. Lo que estaba haciendo en mitad de un campo de girasoles era algo que no podía entender, pero estaba seguro de que había una explicación perfectamente aceptable para todo.

Después de acabarse su lecho, subió a su habitación y saltó en su cama, mirando las cuchillas dando vueltas en el ventilador de su techo. A pesar de que tenía miedo de estar volviéndose loco, sentía curiosidad por el chico. Le recordaba al cuervo que tan cariñosamente observaba desde lejos, observando, nunca siendo visto, nunca exponiéndose su presencia a lo que le rodeaba.

Y por alguna razón, la brillante epifanía de tratar al niño pequeño como al cuervo cruzó por su mente. Como algo salvaje e intocable que solo debe ser vista desde detrás de los girasoles.

Con esa nueva determinación, se quedó dormido, con una sonrisa contenida en su rostro.

Se despertó temprano recibiendo el siguiente día brillante, y debido a que era fin de semana, fue capaz de salir corriendo fuera de la casa, directo hacia lo desconocido. Encontró los girasoles de nuevo con facilidad. Era difícil de pasar por alto, de todos modos.

Esta vez, se arrastró directamente hacia el mar amarrillo, sus hombros rozando los difusos tallos verdes. El campo entero era un laberinto sin ningún tipo de dirección, y se encontró completamente perdido y preocupado de haberse aventurado demasiado en las flores. Entonces se puso en pie y asomó la cabeza a través del dosel de girasoles, mirando a su alrededor en busca de ese punto fatídico. No había señales de este en ninguna parte, lo que le parecía extraño, aunque también se dio cuenta de que no podía ver exactamente cada cosa en la masa de flores.

Por lo tanto, con su mentalidad obstinada, mantuvo su ritmo constante y, finalmente, descubrió el claro de nuevo. Tal y como lo había previsto, la figura descansaba pacíficamente encima de él, su estómago se movía con un ritmo lento y suave.

Inmediatamente se ocultó detrás de los girasoles y contempló el pequeño cuerpo. Era difícil ver otras características llamativas junto a su puntiagudo cabello naranja, por lo que dio un cauteloso rodeo al campo para mirar hacia el otro lado. Sin embargo, mientras se dirigía al lado opuesto, la figura se revolvió y de repente giró su cuerpo en la otra dirección.

Con un irritado fruncimiento de cejas, una vez más cruzó el campo hacia el otro lado, solo para que el otro chico repitiera su acción. Este patrón continuó durante un tiempo, ninguno de los lados cediendo en sus esfuerzos infantiles. Pero un cansado chico de cabello oscuro finalmente se dejó caer al suelo, aplastando las flores que lo rodeaban.

El impacto provocó que cerrara los ojos momentáneamente, y cuando los abrió, sus ojos azules de medianoche se encontraron con el mismo color miel ámbar de antes.

Dio un salto hacia arriba y golpeó su cabeza con la figura. El toque accidental lo hizo titubear, e intentó retroceder todo lo posible por el campo de flores, de nuevo.

El chico misterioso, frotándose la mancha rosada y adolorida en su frente, lo señaló con su mano libre "Me has estado mirando"

El chico más alto movió frenéticamente la cabeza de un lado a otro, en total negación, una expresión hilarante y nerviosa cubriendo su rostro.

El chico de pelo naranja caminó lentamente hacia él, mirando hacia abajo "¿Quién eres?"

"¡D-Debería preguntarte lo mismo!" dijo altivamente, ahora siendo capaz de ponerse sobre sus propios pies de nuevo.

El chico pequeño cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, desafiante "¡No, eres tú el que está invadiendo mi tierra!"

Incrédulo, el chico de cabello oscuro replicó "¡No es tuyo todo esto!"

"Bueno, soy el dueño de todos estos girasoles, así que creo que es justo decir que esta es mi tierra y mi propiedad" sus ojos se entrecerraron "Ahora, dime tu nombre…"

Quizás fuese la culpa o la presión o un deseo oculto de complacer y cumplir, pero el chico de cabello oscuro finalmente cedió a los caprichos del niño misterioso y, con una respiración profunda, declaró "Kageyama"

"¿Ves? ¿Fue tan malo?" ofreció el chico de pelo naranja con una brillante sonrisa. Era deslumbrante, al igual que el sol, pero Kageyama notó que no era difícil de mirar y que en realidad era agradable, como que sería capaz de mirarlo durante horas y horas sin siquiera apartar los ojos para nada. El chico más bajo continuó "¡Soy Hinata! ¡Príncipe de los Girasoles!"

Miró al chico, todavía sonriendo como un idiota, con cada gramo de sospecha en su cuerpo. Ese título parecía muy inadecuado para alguien tan pequeño como él, y mucho menos alguien que no parecía tener sangre real corriendo por sus venas. Y Kageyama también pensó que el pequeño apodo era ostentoso, como que lo hacía sonar mucho más frío de lo que realmente era. Hinata era realmente solo el Sembrador de Girasoles, o algo como eso.

Sin embargo, el chico de pelo oscuro forzó sus labios, una sonrisa torcida formándose.

Fue recibido con los ojos abiertos y los labios del más pequeño vacilando por la diversión "¡Qué es eso! ¡Es un poco aterrador!"

Antes de que Kageyama pudiese decir algo, se dio cuenta de que los girasoles empezaban a hundirse lentamente. Hinata, también, pareció estar perdiendo su fervor natural así como el brillo en su cabello. Por encima de ellos, el sol estaba descansando sobre el horizonte, escondiéndose detrás de las colinas y las extensiones de bosques más allá de ellos.

"Tú… tienes que irte" susurró Hinata. Era casi difícil estar ahí, pero Kageyama estaba lo suficientemente cerca de él como para ser capaz de distinguir lo que decía.

Asintió y empezó a caminar de vuelta al campo de girasoles. Se asomó detrás de él para ver qué le pasaba al misterioso chico, pero solo se encontró con un saludo y una sonrisa.

No estaba exactamente seguro de cómo reaccionar en este tipo de escenario, y definitivamente no quería que el niño viera su sonrisa supuestamente atemorizante, otra vez, por lo que optó por quedarse con un simple pulgar hacia arriba, huyendo rápidamente para esconder su cara rubicunda del niño pequeño.

Mientras corría de vuelta a su casa, todo en lo que podía pensar era el sol alzándose de nuevo, y entonces sería capaz de ver y hablar con Hinata de nuevo.

DÍA UNO

Al día siguiente, Kageyama forzó una tos y sorbió con frecuencia y demasiado alto. La escuela podía esperar un poco, estaba pensando en sí mismo.

Decidió usar una máscara durante su reunión con Hinata para evitar que este último viese su rostro supuestamente horrible. Por suerte, sus padres dejaron la casa bastante pronto por la mañana, así que el afortunado chico fue capaz de vagar libremente, a su antojo.

Cuando el chico misterioso echó un vistazo a su máscara cuando el chico que la llevaba emergió de los girasoles, se echó a reír a carcajadas. Cada risa que escapaba de su boca era como una pequeña puñalada en la autoestima de Kageyama; así que, naturalmente, para salvarse, se lanzó sobre el niño y empezó a repetir en una demanda glacial: deja de reír, deja de reír, deja de reír.

Aun así, el chico de pelo naranja insistió en hacer eso de todos modos, sin escuchar una palabra del chico de cabello oscuro "Es… más aterrador… que… tu sonrisa" fue capaz de soltar a través de la respiración entrecortada y la risa.

Eso llevó a Kageyama a mirar su máscara con desconcierto. En realidad, pensó que era bastante lindo, de la forma en que parecía una versión infantil del cuervo. Los ojos azules estaban vueltos hacia abajo y fruncidos como si estuvieran furiosos, sí, pero todavía eran atractivos.

Hinata, sin embargo, lo desaprobaba por completo, y por el modo en que la soltó del casual agarre de Kageyama y por el modo en que la arrojó sobre el mar amarillo como una pequeña roca saltando, hizo creer a Kageyama que el más pequeño lo despreciaba por completo.

Miró al chico de pelo naranja y pensó para sí mismo que quizás a él también le disgustaba el niño y sus travesuras infantiles. Sin embargo, sentía una necesidad apremiante de visitarlo una y otra y otra vez, y era difícil ignorar ese impulso. Se sentía casi igual que cuando su estómago suplicaba por comida, excepto que alimentarlo era mucho más satisfactorio que pasar el rato con Hinata.

Por ahora, sin embargo, quería seguir hablando con el "Príncipe de los Girasoles", porque nunca antes pudo hablar con alguien tan fácilmente.

Además, era una buena excusa para faltar a la escuela y usar una de sus falsas enfermedades de reserva.

Definitivamente valía la pena.

DÍA DOS

Su madre comprobó su temperatura esta mañana. Era exactamente la temperatura promedio para un cuerpo humano normal.

A pesar de eso, ella dijo algo sobre poder volver a quedarse pero definitivamente teniendo que ir a la escuela mañana o sino se quedaría atrás con respecto a los demás. Algo como eso. Kageyama todavía estaba medio dormido cuando su madre lo movió ligeramente por el hombro para despertarlo de su ligero sueño. Las palabras pueden haber salido confusas y algunas pueden hacer sido omitidas de su mente, pero todo lo que importaba era el hecho de que una vez más, podría faltar a la escuela y pasar el rato en el campo de girasoles.

Para que pudiera ver a Hinata.

La sola idea del exuberante y despreocupado chico trajo una cálida sensación a su pecho.

¿Podría ser un amigo?

Kageyama apartó el pensamiento de su mente. No debería ser tan apresurado con algo tan frágil como una amistad. Apenas se conocían, y Kageyama especialmente todavía sentía curiosidad por los enigmáticos modales del chico de cabello naranja: lo que era, cómo siempre estaba dando vueltas en el extraño claro, porqué estaba solo… ese chico era un verdadero misterio.

Cuando el más alto vio al más pequeño por primera vez ese día, estaba decidido a interrogarle sobre todo su estilo de vida. Las preguntas eran una cadena de palabras que se movía demasiado rápido, acelerando mientras perdía el aliento. El de pelo naranja solo lo miró divertido y sonrió, sin decir nada más que mirar directamente a la bola de fuego gigante en el cielo azul pálido y sin nubes.

El chico de pelo oscuro, abatido, trató de mirar también al sol, pero sintió que sus ojos ardían demasiado rápido, así que desvió la mirada hacia el peculiar chico. ¿No le dolían los ojos por mirar durante tanto tiempo? Sin embargo, aun así, el chico de cabello naranja continuó mirando al sol, su rostro pálido iluminado con júbilo y luz.

Kageyama se acurrucó en su soledad y reservó las impacientes preguntas para otro día.

DÍA TRES

La escuela ese día fue aburrida y pesada. El profesor dio una charla como siempre, y nadie pareció extrañarle. En realidad, escuchó demasiados chismorreos a su alrededor junto con comentarios sarcásticos como "Guau, ¿ha regresado?" y "debería haberse quedado en casa y dejarnos en paz"; y aunque nadie lo mencionó explícitamente por su nombre, Kageyama sabía – simplemente sabía – que esas crueles palabras estaba dirigidas a él.

Le entristecía, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Sin embargo, hizo todo lo posible para pensar en la única persona que lo aceptó, y aunque la suave sensación en su estómago regresó con el mero pensamiento del extraño chico de cabello naranja, también sintió melancolía por la forma en que no sabía nada sobre el más pequeño. Bueno, todo además de su nombre – Hinata – y el hecho de que es el "Príncipe de los Girasoles", al parecer.

Lo que sea que eso significase.

Durante el almuerzo, abrió su bento y, aunque a menudo estaba devastado por el hambre, en este momento, decidió escabullirse de la escuela para ver a Hinata y compartir su comida con él. Irse de la escuela, sorprendentemente, no fue tan difícil como pensó que lo sería, y en poco tiempo, se encontraba en el campo de girasoles, arrastrando los pies en busca de ese pequeño claro. Sentía que, en ese punto, sus pies estaban guiándole hacia allí con facilidad, y rápidamente se encontró tropezando con el chico de pelo naranja sentado en el montículo. En sus manos había una pequeña semilla.

"¿Es ese tu almuerzo?" preguntó Kageyama medio en broma y también como una forma de presentar su bento.

Hinata le miró con extrañeza "Eso sería canibalismo. O algo así"

Esta vez, el más alto fue el que le miró con extrañeza e interrogación "Bueno, lo que sea… ¿Quieres, eh, comer mi almuerzo conmigo? Tengo más comida de la que pensaba"

El más pequeño alzó la mirada hacia él con alegría reapareciendo en sus brillantes ojos almendrados "¡Claro! ¡Sólo déjame plantar esto!" y con eso, cavó un pequeño agujero en mitad del montículo y cuidadosamente colocó el girasol dentro, metiéndolo en la tierra suelta. Luego, con sus manos sucias, empezó a mover los dedos de un modo que significaba algo así como "déjalo aquí", pero Kageyama solo le miró como si fuese estúpido.

"Tus manos están sucias" declaró como si no fuese evidente. Era suficientemente obvio, pero Hinata simplemente miró sus manos con sincera sorpresa.

"Oh, sí…"

El chico de pelo oscuro suspiró y se sentó a su lado, colocando la caja de bento entre ellos "Te daré de comer"

El pequeño asintió vigorosamente y abrió su boca felizmente, sacando su lengua con el ruido que acompañaba todo eso. Kageyama sintió sus orejas enrojecerse, pero ignoró la extraña aunque placentera sensación y empezó a meter la comida en la boca del otro chico. La respuesta que recibió fue un suspiro de satisfacción y unos ojos que brillaban y pedían más.

Kageyama se sintió obligado a cumplir y, tarde o temprano, el bento estaba completamente vacío de cualquier tipo de comida a excepción de pequeñas migas y un par de granos de arroz aquí y allá. Hinata estaba tumbado tranquilamente en el suelo, sus ojos entrecerrados parecían a punto de cerrarse en cualquier momento.

El estómago del chico de pelo oscuro gruñó, pero los cálidos sentimientos penetrando en ellos le ayudaban a ignorar el hambre. Ver la cara feliz de Hinata era mucho más satisfactorio.

DÍA CUATRO

Justo después de la escuela, Kageyama corrió directamente con Hinata.

Una vez que asomó la cabeza a través de los tallos verdes, el niño de pelo naranja saltó más y empezó a bombardearlo con todo tipo de preguntas.

¿Cómo es la escuela?

¿Por qué siempre vas allí?

¿Hay mucha gente allí?

¿Te gusta ir?

Y a pesar de que Hinata nunca respondió a ninguna de sus preguntas, Kageyama todavía respondió con honestidad y la verdad. Las palabras contra su boca se sentía raras, porque nunca realmente expresó sus pensamientos con anterioridad de manera tan abierta, pero se sentía a gusto con el chico de cabello naranja y le resultaba fácil decir lo que pensaba.

La escuela es aburrida.

Es la ley el que vaya allí.

Hay muchas personas de la misma edad que tú.

La verdad es que no.

Esa última pregunta – Kageyama se encontró dudando, su pecho apretándose con el mismo tipo de rechazo y tristeza con la que siempre se sentía cuando estaba cerca de sus chismosos compañeros.

Un par de mieles de repente se asentaron en su rostro, y Hinata consoló al pobre muchacho con una tranquilizadora mano en su hombro "La escuela debe ser un asco entonces"

Kageyama solo asintió, descansando subconscientemente la cabeza sobre la tranquila mano. Era cálida y agradable.

Y pensó para sí mismo, que a pesar de que Hinata era el que estaba haciendo las preguntas, sentía que estaba empezando a conocer más al extraño chico – como que no iba a la escuela, quizás hasta el punto en que ni siquiera entendía el concepto de escuela. Después de todo, Kageyama solamente había mencionado el ir a la escuela ayer, y de repente Hinata sentía curiosidad por eso.

Quería preguntarle más cosas al chico de pelo naranja, pero también quería quedarse en esa buena posición durante un tiempo.

Eligió la segunda opción y cerró los ojos; lo último que escuchó fue una dulce e infantil risa que resonó a su alrededor.

DÍA CINCO

Hoy fue un día tranquilo. Los dos jóvenes se sentaron solos en silencio, el único sonido audible era el balanceo de los girasoles y el crujido que hacen cuando se rozan unos con otros; y luego, ocasionalmente, el sonido de las cigarras resonando en la distancia.

De repente, Hinata se dejó caer de espaldas en el suelo y, con un rápido movimiento, derribó a Kageyama con él. Con su camisa blanca, Kageyama se encogió al pensar que la suciedad habría manchado su camiseta perfectamente blanca y quería gritarle al irresponsable chico de pelo naranja, decirle que debía ser más cuidadoso y ser más consciente de las consecuencias no solo de sus acciones hacia él mismo, sino las consecuencias que sus acciones tenían en los otros.

Hinata respondió con un toque juguetón en la mejilla regordeta de Kageyama, a lo que el pelinegro respondió con un solo ojo crispado y un rostro enrojecido.

"Eres increíble" murmuró Kageyama contra el viento.

Hinata sonrió "¡Cómo tú, señor de cara gruñona!"

Y entonces, el silencio se alzó de repente, y los dos comenzaron a parlotear como siempre lo habían hecho, sobre nada en particular, sino sobre cada frivolidad de la vida.

Kageyama notó cómo, a pesar de que se sentía cómodo y seguro en el silencio compartido, le gustaba escuchar la voz de Hinata mucho más.

Era agradable, cálida y brillante, y una buena forma de terminar un día aburrido.

Ojalá pudiese escucharla para siempre.

DÍA SEIS

Alguno extraño sucedió hoy.

Cuando Kageyama entró al claro vacío ese día, vio una visión que nunca quiso ver: Hinata extendido sobre la tierra, su rostro cubierto de tierra, los ojos cerrados por el dolor, el color de su cabello y rostro apagado y descolorido.

Con una súbita oleada de emoción, el chico de pelo negro corrió frenéticamente hacia el más pequeño y se arrodilló, tratando de alzarlo. Sorprendentemente, el chico de aspecto enfermizo no pesaba mucho, en absoluto. Alarmantemente ligero.

Ese mismo hecho provocó que las largas piernas de Kageyama viajaran más y más rápido hasta que estuvo en su casa, donde rápidamente subió las escaleras hacia su habitación. Despejó la parte superior de su cama de cualquier juguete y objeto de diversa índole y dejó con cuidado al chico.

Luego miró hacia el oscuro cielo, desprovisto de sol, y cerró las cortinas.

Estará bien, se repitió Kageyama a sí mismo mientras se agarraba al borde de las sábanas de su cama.

Estará bien.

Estará bien.

Estará bien.

DÍA SIETE

Todo el día, Kageyama se quedó al lado de su cama, su cabeza descansando justo al lado del cuerpo pálido e inmóvil a su lado.

El sol todavía se escondía detrás de las molestas nubes.

El chico de cabello oscuro maldijo por primera vez en su vida.

DÍA OCHO

A regañadientes, dejó al chico en su cama mientras iba a la escuela. A lo largo de todo el día, sin embargo, todo en lo que podía pensar era en Hinata y en cómo todavía no se había despertado. Pensó para sí mismo, realmente extrañaba las felices sonrisas del feliz chico y la forma en que brillaban y era todo dientes y felicidad.

Le dolía el pecho de solo pensarlo. Quería ver esas sonrisas de nuevo.

Y otra vez.

Y otra vez.

Así que justo cuando sonó la campana, salió corriendo de la escuela y regresó a su casa, entrando a su habitación. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo previamente inmóvil en su cama había desaparecido y que la ventana al lado de su puerta estaba abierta. Los peores escenarios posibles engulleron su mente en una locura vertiginosa, y comenzó a correr nuevamente, y siguió corriendo y corriendo hasta que sintió que estaba empujándose entre los girasoles.

Su respiración era trabajosa y sus personas dolían, pero hubo un estremecimiento de alivio cuando vio al chico de pelo naranja sonriéndole de nuevo, sentado al lado de un pequeño montículo. Kageyama no sabía lo que le sucedió, pero con el corazón latiendo con fuerza, corrió hacia el más pequeño y envolvió con sus largos brazos el cuerpo más pequeño.

Una pequeña lágrimas se formó en el rabillo del ojo cuando sintió los pequeños brazos volverse como ramas en su propio cuerpo.

Realmente estaba bien. Kageyama no podría estar más feliz.

DÍA NUEVE

Después del incidente, Hinata le dijo que le explicaría todo sobre sí mismo.

Kageyama estaba más que extasiado por finalmente conseguir saber más sobre el más pequeño, y aunque estaba normalmente dormido o garabateando feos dibujos durante clase, normalmente estaba incansablemente inquieto y no podía evitar que las comisuras de sus labios ascendiesen en una sonrisa perpetua.

Sus compañeros cerca de él empezaron a cuchichear más y más sobre él, pero al chico de cabello oscuro no le importaba, porque saber sobre Hinata era definitivamente mucho más importante que todos a su alrededor juntos.

Cuando la campana de la escuela sonó al final del día, Kageyama intentó salir corriendo, pero un grupo de chicos que eran más bajos que él pero que intimidaban, no dejaban de cortarle el paso. Intentó rodearles torpemente, pero todos se movieron en su dirección con una espeluznante sincronía y le lanzaron miradas cargadas de odio.

"¿De qué estás tan feliz?" preguntó uno de ellos. El chico de pelo negro se sorprendió porque nunca antes lo habían confrontado de manera tan directa, pero hizo todo lo posible por ignorarlos y seguir su camino. Su obvia ignorancia, desafortunadamente, fue recibida con un grito enfadado y un puñetazao en el ojo.

El impacto fue sorprendentemente fuerte, casi pudo sentir su globo ocular saliendo de su sitio. Por suerte, algunas chicas que habían estado viéndolo, gritaron con horror y un profesor cercano se dio cuenta inmediatamente y separó al grupo de chicos más bajos e intentó arrastrar a Kageyama a la enfermería.

Sin embargo, antes de que el adulto pudiese hacer algo, el chico de pelo negro esquivó su agarre y se alejó corriendo, aferrando su ojo magullado.

Cuando Hinata se dio cuenta del color púrpura de su piel, parecía que no entendía las implicaciones de las circunstancias para tener una y preguntó directamente "¿Qué es eso?"

"Nada" suspiró Kageyama, forzando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Hinata sacó la lengua con fingido disgusto y le dedicó una de sus bobas sonrisas "Con esa combinación, ¡pareces un monstruo!"

El chico de pelo oscuro trató de reírse, a pesar de que el dolor le enviaba descargas por los nervios. Realmente, dolía mucho, y lo que más dolía era que no entendía por qué alguien querría lastimarlo. Lo único que había hecho todo el día era sonreír, y sabía que a la gente no le gustaba cuando sonreía, pero una vez más, no era como si fuese su culpa. A veces su sonrisa era bastante extraña, aunque en el fondo estaba verdaderamente feliz.

El moretón de su ojo era un claro recordatorio de que no tenía amigos y le dolía.

Hinata, sorprendentemente, se dio cuenta del repentino cambio en el estado de ánimo de Kageyama y se arrastró hacia él, la preocupación evidente en sus brillantes ojos "¿Qué pasa, Kageyama?"

El chico de cabello oscuro quería responder, pero algo más lo golpeó: Hinata lo llamó por su nombre por primera vez desde que se conocieron. El dolor en su pecho, de repente, se disolvió de felicidad, y miró al chico de cabello naranja con nuevo vigor "¡H-Hinata…!"

"¿Qué es, Kageyama?" se rio Hinata de cómo Kageyama, una vez más, había cambiado de emoción tan rápido, tan fácilmente.

"Quiero saber de ti" dijo Kageyama.

Hinata solo le miró y bajó el rostro "De acuerdo, vale, bueno yo…" y simplemente habló durante el resto del día, y Kageyama tomó nota cuidadosamente de cada pequeño detalle que el chico de cabello naranja dejaba salir por su boca, tomando cada palabra y sílaba como un niño codicioso.

Soy Hinata. Mi nombre completo es Shouyou Hinata. Soy el Príncipe de los Girasoles.

No tengo padres y no conocí a nadie durante mucho tiempo, hasta que te conocí, Kageyama.

No sé cómo acabé aquí, pero creo que recuerdo vagamente mi pasado. Era de otro planeta. Soy el príncipe de ese planeta.

Es un planeta lleno de girasoles, siempre soleado y cálido y soy el único que lo habita.

De algún modo, terminé aquí y decidí extender la felicidad.

Plantando girasoles.

Pero este mundo es oscuro a veces y da miedo. Es cruel, de verdad.

Todo lo que quiero es volver a casa.

Para una persona común y corriente, las palabras de Hinata quizás pudiesen haber sido una señal para enviar asistencia psicológica. Pero para Kageyama, el cual conocía al chico de cabello naranja desde hacía un tiempo y notó la sutil y honesta pasión que expresaban sus palabras, creyó todo lo que dijo. Después de todo, Hinata, que no era humano, sino una especie de alienígena humano, era como él, ya que ambos estaban solos; y tal vez el chico más pequeño no buscaba compañía directamente, pero para Kageyama, sabía que incluso un solitario alienígena disfrutaría de la compañía de otra persona.

El resto del día, no hablaron de algo en particular como siempre, sus suaves murmullos eran arrastrados por la cálida brisa de verano.

DÍA DIEZ

Debido al evidente hematoma en su cara y varias llamadas del colegio que explicaron la situación a su madre, ella le dijo a Kageyama que se quedara en casa por un par de días mientras ella iba a la escuela y hablaba de lo que estaba pasando con él con el resto del personal de allí.

Todo eso significaba para Kageyama que serían un par de días con sólo Hinata y él. Todo el día.

Los ratos del sol de hoy eran inusualmente fuertes. El calor penetraba en su piel aceitunada como pequeña puñaladas, pero también era extrañamente refrescante.

Hoy, planeaba enseñar al pequeño extraterrestre cosas divertidas que hacen los humanos. Justo la noche anterior, llenó una mochila de varias cosas de su habitación para jugar.

Cuando los colocó todos frente a Hinata, curiosamente ladeó la cabeza con confusión, sus ojos repasando todos los peculiares objetos sobre la tierra "¿Qué es todo esto?"

Y en vez de explicarlo con palabras, porque no era el mejor en expresión verbal, de todos modos, Kageyama agarró la botella de burbujas, sumergió la varita y empezó a soplar para que saliesen esas pequeñas esferas que flotaron por el aire, estallando cuando tocaron un girasol.

Los brillantes ojos de Hinata se abrieron con asombro y agitó frenéticamente los brazos, exclamando que quería un turno para hacer pompas. Kageyama se do la botella al más pequeño y este último empezó a imitar sus acciones, haciendo pucheros cada vez que una burbuja escapaba de la varita.

"¡Las mías son siempre más pequeñas que las tuyas!" el puchero de Hinata creció mientras apuraba la burbuja soplando. Todo el campo estaba cubierto de pompas brillantes y coloridas, todas flotando en direcciones aleatorias y algunas veces chocando entre sí.

Kageyama sonrió y cogió otro bote de burbujas, soplando más de estas junto al más pequeño. Sus burbujas brillaban en el aire, como un suave vals, los cielos azules actuando como una pista de baile de porcelana y el sol como candelabros. Era una vista impresionante.

Después de un rato, Kageyama preguntó si Hinata quería probar algo más, pero el chico de cabello naranja insistió en crear burbujas más grandes que las de Kageyama.

Así que todo el día cubrieron el cielo con burbujas, dejando una cuerda para saltar, el voleibol y unas raquetas en el suelo, justo al lado de un brote en el montículo.

DÍA ONCE

Antes de que ella se fuese a trabajar, su madre besó su frente y le preguntó si estaba bien y si la escuela estaba bien y si tenía amigos.

Kageyama se encogió de hombros, pero dijo "Tengo un amigo", y la increíble cara de alivio que su madre puso fue bastante asombrosa. Ella le sonrió al decir que tenía un amigo, e incluso encontró cierta satisfacción en sus propias palabras.

Tenía un amigo.

Por una vez, no estaba solo.

Su madre se fue sin decir otra palabra y Kageyama se fue justo después de ella, corriendo directamente hacia donde Hinata estaba, como siempre había hecho. Parecía que el chico de pelo naranja lo estaba esperando porque justo cuando el chico de pelo oscuro entró al claro, sintió que el chico más pequeño saltaba en sus brazos "¡Kageyama!"

Sorprendido, el chico lentamente envolvió la espalda del otro chico con lentitud, respirando el olor a naturaleza de sus mechones anaranjados.

Cuando se apartaron el uno del otro, Hinata examinó su rostro con tensa concentración y luego preguntó "¿Por qué tu cara sigue estando azul?"

"No es nada" fue la respuesta apresurada de Kageyama, cortante y esquivando responder.

"Te conté todo, ¿pero tu ni siquiera puedes decirme eso?" el más pequeño parecía realmente herido.

La expresión dolorida que portaba en su rostro generalmente brillante tiró de cada hilo en el corazón de Kageyama. Inmediatamente, su mente cedió ante Hinata y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro antes de comenzar a explicar "Algunos chicos en la escuela me dieron un puñetazo sin razón. Fue un golpe fuerte. Por eso todavía está aquí. Se habrá ido dentro de mucho tiempo"

"La escuela… el lugar que odias…" murmuró Hinata en voz baja "¿Te hicieron daño sin razón?"

Kageyama asintió, los recuerdos todavía frescos en su mente. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal mientras intentaba alejar los malos pensamientos.

Hinata solo lo miró detenidamente, como si estuviese pensando profundamente acerca de lo que Kageyama acaba de decirle. Para el chico de pelo oscuro, no era el mejor trato del mundo. Los niños a menudo eran crueles, y sus compañeros, cotilleaban de él, le temían y le trataban como a un monstruo real, no era la excepción. Algunas veces, era simplemente más fácil ignorar la crueldad del mundo y seguir con tu vida, tal y como Kageyama estaba haciendo. Además, Hinata era su sol, y todo sobre él era mejor que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

El resto del día, Hinata se negó a hablar, por lo que Kageyama se sentó a su lado, deleitándose por dentro de lo agradable que era estar junto al chico de pelo naranja.

Por encima de ellos, una nube perdida cubrió momentáneamente el sol y las llamativas sombras golpearon el campo de flores. Hinata palideció levemente, pero por lo demás, siguió mirando al suelo, sus piernas estrechadas entre sus brazos. Kageyama se inclinó inconscientemente hacia él hasta que sus hombros se rozaron el uno contra el otro, y luego ambos miraron al creciente brote enfrente de ellos, una insinuación de una hoja a punto de salir en un lado.

DÍA DOCE

Las noticias de última hora en la televisión tenían una escena en las puertas de fuera de su escuela. Sin embargo, Kageyama apagó la televisión que sus padres habían dejado descuidadamente encendida y corrió hacia el lugar de reunión habitual.

Hoy, Hinata estaba más nervioso que de costumbre, su voz estentórea y su rostro brillando de alegría. Comentó que el moretón de Kageyama estaba empezando a desaparecer y eso le hizo verdaderamente feliz. El modo inocente en que el chico se expresaba hizo a Kageyama sonreír.

Esperó el habitual comentario que Hinata hacía acerca de que su sonrisa daba miedo pero, en su lugar, se encontró con una mirada horrorizada "K-Kageyama... eso fue… bastante… normal…"

"¡Entonces por qué pareces aterrado!" fue la respuesta enfadada de Kageyama, pero incluso así, había satisfacción burbujeando en su pecho, sentía como si estallara y saliese de él. ¿Realmente sonrió como una persona normal? Intentó sonreír de nuevo, pero las súbitas risas de diversión de Hinata lo hicieron mirarlo fijamente.

"Supongo que fue solo una vez" dijo Hinata con una tonta sonrisa "No te preocupes, Kageyama. Lo conseguirás pronto"

DÍA TRECE

Se despertó con el sonido de la voz aterrada de su madre, completada con sus apresuradas sacudidas. Los ojos somnolientos de Kageyama se abrieron lentamente y vio a su madre mirándolo con desesperación. Ella dijo algo acerca de las noticias, pero estaba demasiado cansado para ser capaz de saber lo que estaba diciendo.

Intentó volver a dormir, pero su madre lo sacudió con más fuerza y lo obligó a despertarse. Su rostro se veía irritado más allá de lo que creía, pero aun así alzó la mirada a su madre para ver qué era exactamente tan urgente como para despertarlo.

Dijo que su escuela estaba siendo investigada en ese momento. Aparentemente, algunos de sus compañeros de clase habían desaparecido hace dos días y todavía no los habían encontrado. No había señales que pudiesen llevar a la policía a posibles sospechosos o motivos, pero todos seguían buscando, y hasta el momento, las clases estaban canceladas.

Los pensamientos sobre Hinata comenzaron a aparecer en su mente y, por alguna razón, comenzó a pensar en la posibilidad de que esto fuese algo extraño. Luego, inmediatamente sacudió ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Hinata era demasiado amable e inocente para hacer algo así, ¿verdad?

¿Cierto?

Justo cuando su madre se fue, Kageyama también lo hizo, y comenzó a correr hacia ese campo amarillo. Tropezó con la pared de cortinas, los latidos de su corazón acelerándose mientras él corría más rápido, y entonces, de repente, se tropezó y cayó de bruces en el suelo.

Cuando se recuperó de la repentina caída, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe ante la figura frente a él. Era el chico que lo había golpeado, desgarrado y un solitario girasol saliendo a través de un agujero. El hedor de la sangre mezclado con las flores era sobrecogedor e hizo que Kageyama quisiera vomitar.

Estaba paralizado por la incredulidad. Hinata no podría posiblemente…

Kageyama dejó el cuerpo en descomposición y corrió a su casa.

Ese fue el primer día en mucho tiempo que no había visitado al peculiar chico de pelo naranja.

DÍA CATORCE

Hasta la medianoche de la noche anterior, Kageyama estuvo practicando su interrogatorio a Hinata frente a su espejo. Quería preguntarle todo sobre la sorprendente escena que vio ayer y quería que dijera algo que le permitiera descansar tranquilo. Quería cualquier tipo de indicación de que Hinata no tenía ni idea de ese asesinato y que no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con nada de lo que estaba sucediendo en su escuela.

Cuando se encontró con Hinata ese día, estaba sonriendo tan feliz y alegre como siempre, su ojos mieles llenos de optimismo, esperanza y alegría. Por eso, había dudado en hacerle su pregunta, pero después de un momento de silencio, fue capaz de dejarlo salir "Hinata, ¿hiciste eso?"

Y el brillo en la expresión del chico de pelo naranja, de repente, se oscureció, una sonrisa torcida "Las personas son crueles, Kageyama" se detuvo y casi como una ocurrencia tardía, agregó "¿Por qué crees que soy el único de mi planeta?"

Y en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que en realidad eran opuestos, en los cuales Hinata era alguien que se forzó a estar en soledad y Kageyama buscaba compañía.

"Esos girasoles eran mi única felicidad. Me hacían compañía. Así que los planté y les dejé consumir la tierra y a las crueles personas de este mundo"

"Son… una trampa" se dio cuenta Kageyama de repente, su mandíbula cayendo, dejando su boca abierta "Pero entonces… porqué yo no…"

El chico de pelo naranja sonrió, como siempre hacía, pero esta vez no era el mismo brillo y la misma felicidad que siempre tenía. Era retorcida, distorsionada y triste, todo al mismo tiempo "Porque eres como yo"

Y a pesar de que Kageyama le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva, el chico de pelo naranja lo ignoró y siguió sonriendo, absteniéndose de responder al constante interrogatorio del chico moreno.

Pensó sobre ello un tiempo cuando regresó a casa.

Porque eres como yo.

¿Qué significa eso?

DÍA QUINCE

Kageyama pasó todo el día de hoy pensando.

Pensó en muchas cosas, todas ellas involucrando al extraño extraterrestre que conoció no hace mucho tiempo.

Cómo era el primer amigo que había hecho.

Cómo era un psicópata asesino que mató a sus compañeros de clase.

A pesar de que estos le hicieron daño, Kageyama todavía sentía simpatía, y cuando vio a los padres de sus compañeros llorando por las noticias, comenzó a sacudir la cabeza, todavía con la incredulidad de que Hinata, de entre todas las personas, independientemente de ser un extraterrestre y no entender las emociones humanas básicas, hiciese algo tan drástico como eso.

Hizo que no quisiese visitarle hoy. Todavía necesitaba asentar sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos, y todo. Estaba tan confundido y, al mismo tiempo, a pesar de todo, todo lo que quería era ver a Hinata.

Era Hinata quien le mostró la felicidad en su monótono mundo de odio. Era como el epítome del sol, brillante y deslumbrante, lleno de optimismo y de vida, y aun así era él quien causaba muerte también.

Y quería tan desesperadamente odiar a alguien que recurriera tan rápidamente al uso de la violencia, pero cuando se trataba de Hinata, era sorprendentemente difícil tener malos pensamientos sobre él; y fue en ese momento cuando tuvo una epifanía sobre lo que Hinata le había dicho.

Porque eres como yo.

Ambos de protegían el uno al otro. De diferentes maneras, fíjate, pero aun así hacían todo lo posible para protegerse mutuamente, porque lo único que les importaba eran las sonrisas del otro.

Lo único que les importaba, que ninguno de los dos había sentido en una relación cercano mutua, era la otra persona y su felicidad, y harían cualquier cosa para preservar esa sagrada emoción por toda la eternidad.

Porque cuando Hinata estaba enfermo y frágil, Kageyama estaba enojado con todo.

Y cuando Kageyama estaba herido, Hinata seguramente sintió el mismo tipo de furia en él.

Ambos eran iguales de ese modo, y en algún extraño giro de fe, Kageyama inesperadamente se encontró anhelando simplemente el estar al lado de Hinata. Tal vez porque estaba sintiendo esa emoción adulta de la que todos los de su curso hablaban con fervor y pasión: amor.

Pensó que realmente, de verdad le amaba, y por eso tenía el deseo de estar con él y protegerlo de los males del mundo.

Y pensó que, por eso Hinata hacía lo mismo con él, correspondía sus sentimientos.

Mañana – definitivamente mañana – hablará con Hinata y le contará su revelación.

DÍA DIECISÉIS

Cuando despertó esa fatídica mañana, escuchó un alboroto en la planta baja. Caminó hacia la sala de estar y se encontró con sus padres totalmente concentrados en la pantalla de televisión. Curioso, un adormilado Kageyama caminó tras ellos y miró la pantalla.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando encontró el conocido amarillo que veía todos los días. Había investigadores que cortaban las altas flores, con cadáveres separados y cubiertos con una sábana de tela negra. Se quedó sin aliento y sus dedos sudaron con ansiedad. Un presentador de noticias decía algo sobre alguien que había descubierto uno de os cuerpos en el campo de girasoles, y ahora están cortando todas las flores para recuperar al resto de los niños desaparecidos y, con suerte, encontrar respuestas a esta catástrofe.

Kageyama no pudo soportarlo más y salió corriendo por la puerta, ignorando los gritos de sus padres. Ignoró todo y corrió lo más rápido que pudo por los campos, con los pies descalzos punzando por el duro impacto contra todo tipo de rocas y tierra dura en el suelo. Todo a su alrededor pasaba como un borrón, y no estaba seguro de si era por lo rápido que iba o por las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la destrucción del campo, pasó por una entrada diferente para evitar ser visto por los investigadores y corrió directamente hacia el claro vacío, esperando y rezando porque Hinata todavía estuviese allí.

Afortunadamente, una vez que puso el pie en el claro, se encontró con el chico de pelo naranja, que parecía débil y deprimido.

"¡Hinata!" el chico de cabello oscuro gritó frenéticamente "¡Tienes que salir de aquí! ¡Estás tirándolo todo!"

"No… puedo…" la voz de Hinata era inusualmente suave.

"¡Qué quieres decir!"

"Necesito quedarme aquí. Con mis girasoles" sonaba reamente desafiante y obstinado.

Kageyama le miró con incredulidad "Escucha, Hinata, no eres la persona más inteligente del mundo, ¡pero en serio, necesitas pensar esto! ¡Morirás aquí!"

"Prefiero que suceda eso antes que abandonar mis flores"

"… ¿P-Por qué?" la voz de Kageyama era ahora sofocada, las lágrimas caían por sus ojos "¿Por qué estás siendo tan inflexible con esto? Es tu vida de lo que estamos hablando… Hinata, idiota…"

"Kageyama" dijo Hinata de repente, su voz sonando seria por una vez "Toda mi vida, he tenido que lidiar con la crueldad de todo el mundo. Esos girasoles me salvaron de ellos. Lo menos que pueda hacer es estar con ellos. No tengo poder en tu mundo, pero está bien, porque pude conocerte"

"Eres un idiota" se atragantó Kageyama, sus débiles rodillas cayeron al suelo.

Hinata sonrió – su sonrisa normal, brillante y amplia. Alzó la mirada a Kageyama, cogiendo su cara con sus sucias manos, y rozó sus labios contra los humedecidos del chico de pelo oscuro. Fue breve y momentáneo pero lleno de emociones sin decir, y Kageyama lloró más y más fuerte, y escuchó que Hinata también empezaba a sollozar junto con él.

El sonido de los golpes y los cortes se hicieron más y más fuertes, y Hinata se volvía más y más débil con cada girasol que caía al suelo. Sus ojos húmedos, con su color miel y ámbar, y su pelo caída y apagado, todo parecía trágico, y le dolía a Kageyama el ver a su único amigo morir de la manera más injusta.

El oscuro cielo por encima de ellos crepitó repentinamente, y el sol ya no estaba, enojadas nubes negras cubriendo los cielos. Una fuerte llovizna comenzó a caer sobre ellos, y Kageyama notó que la respiración de Hinata estaba disminuyendo su ritmo y era trabajosa.

Con un prolongado sorbido, el chico de pelo oscuro llevó al más pequeño en sus brazos y colocó la pequeña figura al lado del brote de girasol en el montículo. Hinata susurró algo que hizo que Kageyama, lleno de emoción, cayera hecho una bola junto a él.

"Te amor, Kageyama. Ojalá todos fuesen tan amables como tú"

Los brillantes rayos de sol se abren paso y huyen tímidamente de cualquier tipo de oscuridad. Cuando la oscuridad los consume, los destruye desde dentro hacia afuera. Eso es lo que eran los girasoles de ese brillante y amarillo océano. Se alimentaban del sol y se quemaban en las sombras.

Han pasado años desde el fatídico incidente. A los muertes se les prepararon entierros adecuados y el caso nunca fue resulto. Kageyama pensó que nadie creería en su extravagante historia así que nunca habló, pero visitó los funerales de todos y les dijo que lo lamentaba.

Los pensamientos de Hinata nunca abandonaban su mente. Pensaría en el niño brillante, alegre y de pelo naranja. Era difícil no hacerlo cuando el sol lo seguía a todas partes. Realmente echaba de menos al pequeño alienígena y sus extrañas peculiaridades, y se preguntaba si había un paraíso para extraterrestres como él.

Sin embargo, asumió que allí estaba y le hacía feliz imaginar al chico de pelo naranja con alas, juguetonamente extendiendo su optimismo en las nubes, plantando girasoles por todas partes. Eso es lo que quería. Seguro.

Todos los días, regresaba al campo de girasoles. Ya no era un mar amarillo. Era plano y marrón, pero le traía muchos recuerdos y siempre se encontraba sonriendo y llorando con solo mirar lo que una vez fue un hermoso océano de girasoles.

Aún recordaba dónde estaba el claro. Era distinguible por su pequeño montículo. Sorprendentemente, el girasol que Hinata había plantado en el montículo, todavía seguía alto y brillante, mirando al sol con esperanza.

Kageyama se arrodilló al lado del montículo y rozó sus dedos contra el suelo junto a él. Susurró "Te amo, Hinata", y fue a proseguir con su día, con normalidad.

En la distancia, un cuervo negro lo miró con curiosidad y luego voló en dirección al sol.


End file.
